Vehicles employing electronic control, such as automobiles, and electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers, comprise circuit boards on which various kinds of electronic component, such as transformers and inductors, are mounted.
A transformer comprises a former whose principal member, the former proper, is cylindrical; windings disposed around the former proper; and a magnetic core accommodated within the former. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-205153 discloses a transformer comprising a former proper divided into two sections by a diaphragm. Each of primary and secondary windings is separately disposed around one of the two sections.
Separation tapes are wrapped around each end of the former proper to ensure sufficient creepage distance between the turns of the windings and the terminals of the transformer.
The separation tapes are also used in order for the turns to be properly aligned. By ensuring the proper alignment of the turns, the separation tapes prevent the leakage inductance increasing because of weaving of the windings.
However, it is possible for the width of manufactured tapes to vary, and it is possible for the tapes to be mispositioned on the former proper. If this happens, the turns of the windings may still weave in spite of the use of the separation tapes.